


Cameras are Rolling

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Mutual Masturbation, Uninfected AU, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, the best combo eh?, this is both fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: You were out of the country to visit your father's home in France for two weeks. Since you missed Lucas very much, you video called him the moment you had the chance, which escalated into a hot masturbation session.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Cameras are Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Mooooore Lucas, baby! ♡
> 
> This was initially supposed to be just porn, but I ended up putting in lots of fluff and playful banter between Lucas and the reader, because I just love to make the characters interact with each other. It gives a lot more depth and realism to their relationships, I find.
> 
> Reader is French. Just roll with it, 'kay? It's because I'm French... well, French-Canadian. But still.
> 
> And yes, I've got more Lucas Baker stuff planned! In fact, I'm super excited about the next one! Take a look at the ending note for a sneak peek.
> 
> See y'all in the next story! Lots of love! ♡
> 
> (Remember that comments make me a happy lil' bundle! Wink wink, nudge nudge)

Three rather loud bangs sounded against Lucas' bedroom door, abruptly jerking him out of his slumber. Lucas blinked rapidly, eyes wide and darting in all directions as he adjusted to the daylight beaming through his window. His heart slammed against his chest from the sudden awakening.

When he came to his senses, Lucas rubbed his face as he exhaled a tired, nasally sigh, realizing that he had most likely slept in, hence the banging on his door.

Three more bangs rattled his door—a little louder than the last time. It was almost like those scenes from horror movies involving demonic entities, where demons would mock the holy trinity with knocks coming in threes.

Still, the banging wasn't aggressive, but somewhat demanding, which was typical of his father. Though Lucas had to hand it to his old man—Jack had gotten much more level-headed ever since he cut down on his drinking habits.

"Lucas? Breakfast is ready, so c'mon down. We're waitin' fer ya," Jack said on the other side. 

"Yeah, yeah—ah'm comin'. Gimme a few minutes, will ya?" Lucas said in a groggy tone.

There was a heavy sigh that came from Jack, sounding as though he wasn't in the mood to deal with Lucas' attitude this morning. And without another word, Lucas heard his father's footsteps get progressively quieter as he distanced himself from the door. 

Lucas laid still in his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few extra seconds, feeling as though he was glued to his mattress from how sluggish he felt due to his poor night's rest. Still, with a grunt, he managed to force himself up into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

He noticed that he was still fully clothed—wearing the same LCS hoodie, t-shirt and jeans that he had worn the last day. Hell, he was still wearing his belt. He hadn't gotten the chance to change into some lazy getup for the night, having passed out from exhaustion by working on his projects at ungodly hours at night.

No wonder he was always such a mess.

In those situations, you would have used all of your might to pull Lucas to his bed, demanding that he lay the hell down and sleep. He knew the song and dance by now—he'd protest and whine like a child, saying that he wasn't tired, but then he'd pitifully melt and submit when you'd cuddle up to him and run your fingers through his hair until he was snoring like a damn trucker.

But for the moment, you weren't here, so he'd have to be a reasonable, responsible adult. Then again, Lucas' responsibility levels weren't very elevated when it came to his own wellbeing.

Lucas sighed—just one more week before you came back from France.

Lucas couldn't wait for you to come back to Louisiana. When you had announced that you were going to be staying at your father and step-mother's home in Normandy for two weeks, he was sure that he would be able to handle the very temporary separation.

But Lucas only learned that the lack of your presence made him pathetically anxious and empty. Hell, he needed you with him—you were his friend, his lover, his security and his _sanity._

He didn't want to seem clingy or overly obsessed, but for you to be so far away, it was strange to Lucas. He's grown accustomed to having you in reach—either you were in your small apartment, which was a short, fifteen-minute drive away from his estate, or you were at his house. But now, you were on another continent.

Just one more week, Lucas told himself once more. He had started counting the days before your return after day three.

He twisted around, reaching for his phone that rested on the windowsill, plucking it off of its charger.

Turning it on, he saw that it was 10, so he had definitely slept in an extra half hour or so. But he didn't quite care for that—he was more intrigued by the little notification he had received on his Messenger app.

He didn't even need to click on it—Lucas knew that it was from you. Who else would it be? Lucas had access to Facebook and Messenger, but it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to, so he never used them, but it was proving to be helpful to avoid long-distance texting fees.

He found himself smiling as he clicked on the app, happy to be waking up with a message from you.

 _"Bon matin mon amour! Well, it's_ morning _for you, not me. Anyways, I'll be free for the rest of the evening since my father and step-mother are going out together, and I chose to stay behind for some alone time and rest. Sooo, if you'd like, how about you give me a little video call whenever you've got the chance? I wanna see your cute lil' face! I love you, and I miss you so very dearly.♡♡"_

He couldn't help but read it in your voice, especially the French part of 'good morning, my love.' As much as he tried to furiously deny it, Lucas was immensely attracted to the way you sounded whenever you spoke French. You didn't have a glaring accent when speaking English since you spent more time in the States than France, but it was a whole other story when you spoke in your mother tongue.

Like a silly, lovesick high school teen, Lucas felt his heart flutter, knowing that you missed him too. That, combined with the fact that you took your time to check in with him, reassured him that you were thinking of him. Lucas had a brief instant, just a few days ago, where he worried that you'd meet some French hunk that would be all sorts of better than Lucas was.

But hell, he knew he was fucking stupid for thinking that for even one second. After being together for four years, Lucas trusted you more than anyone in the world.

And fucking finally—you had a moment where you could video chat with him. He couldn't really hold it against you; he knew that you were having the time of your life, so you had no desire to glue yourself to electronics, but Lucas was so eager to see you, even if it was on a screen; he missed you very much.

 _"Imma get breakfast real quick and call you right after. Miss and love ya too, babygirl,"_ Lucas responded.

Your response was almost immediate.

 _"Yay! Can't wait!"_ You texted.

Yeah—Lucas was pretty excited about it too. 

He pocketed his phone as he stood from his bed, but before heading downstairs, he'd pay a little visit to a special resident that he was housing in his room while you were away.

At a small distance away from his bed, Lucas had set up a desk where a large, gorgeously decorated terrarium stood atop it. The creature that lived in it was Slinky, your beloved pet royal python that you've had for nine years now.

You had entrusted Slinky in Lucas' care while you were away. Lucas didn't mind—he knew how much that snake meant to you, and quite frankly, he was actually enjoying the pet. She was low maintenance and oddly relaxing to handle.

Lucas approached the terrarium, noticing that the purely white snake was awake and active, slithering around her home. She had some gorgeous blue eyes that matched his own—a blue-eyed leucistic royal python is what you had told him Slinky was.

"Hey girl… ain'tcha supposed to be hidin' and sleepin' at this hour?" Lucas asked.

He unlocked the terrarium door, and as soon as the doors opened, Slinky poked her face out of her living space, flicking her tongue to smell the environment beyond the doors.

"Ya want out a bit? C'mere," Lucas said.

He reached one of his hands in front of Slinky while his other hand gently stroked the small python's smooth scales, prompting her to come see him. After a short moment, she slithered up his hand, coiling her body around his wrist like a bracelet. It didn't hurt at all—she wasn't even squeezing him.

Lucas chuckled as Slinky flicked her tongue with every little movement, smelling him.

"Yeeeah, ah know—it's still mah ugly mug takin' care o' ya. Mama's gon' be home in seven days, 'kay?" Lucas cooed.

Lucas chuckled at the blank look on the noodle's face. She had absolutely no idea what Lucas was saying, but that was alright; she was still pretty cute. At least Lucas couldn't embarrass himself by saying something weird in front of a snake.

He remembered all those years back, when you and him were just friends—or idiots in love, silently pining after one another. He'd watch you coo adoringly at Slinky with a jealous glare, wishing he'd be in the snake's position.

Guess he ended up getting his wish, much to his bafflement.

Lucas fished his phone out of his pocket, opening up the camera app. He brought Slinky up to his face and stuck his tongue out in time with the snake, snapping a selfie that he'd send to you.

He put Slinky back in her terrarium, watching as she slithered her way into one of her hides. He locked the doors once she was fully back home.

"Atta good girl. Get sum rest now," Lucas said.

Going back to his phone, he sent you the picture of him and Slinky. _"Slinky says hi, by the way,"_ he texted.

 _"Well, aren't you both just gorgeous to look at?"_ You responded.

Shit—Lucas had imagined you purring that to him in that sultry, flirtatious tone he loved so much. He had to be downstairs with his family soon—now wasn't the time to be all red-faced and flustered.

 _"Come on now…"_ Lucas texted, and he could just imagine you snickering at him behind your screen.

He supposed that he should hurry downstairs—the sooner he was done with breakfast, the sooner he'd get to talk to you.

He did just that, rushing out of his room and down the stairs before his father came back to drag him by the collar of his hoodie or something of the likes. The hallways smelled like the pancakes his mother had cooked, and Lucas could hear the clattering of silverware against ceramic dishes and the chatter of his family.

When he entered the dining room, he immediately attracted the attention of his father, though Lucas tried to pay no mind to him; he only had one goddamn goal in mind at the moment.

"Well, look who's finally decided to join us," Jack said as Lucas sat down, placing his phone down on the table.

Marguerite stood from the table, heading to the kitchen to grab Lucas' plate of pancakes and fruit with a mug of coffee.

"Here ya go, Lucas. The syrup's on the table," she said, placing the food in front of Lucas.

Lucas nodded in thanks as his mother went back to her seat. He hurriedly poured a hefty amount of syrup on his pancakes before he began scarfing down the food at an alarming speed. He was subconsciously bouncing his leg underneath the table from how eager he was to be back in his room. His eyes glanced at his phone every so often, not wanting to miss a single message that you may send him.

His parents and sister all watched him with perplexed looks on their features. It was unlike Lucas to be so lively in the morning–or at any moment, for that matter. 

Feeling the eyes of his family burning through him, Lucas furrowed his brows. "What?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"What's gotten into ya?" Zoe asked.

"What d'ya mean?" Lucas asked.

"Yer very... energetic?" Zoe said, almost hesitantly. It felt foreign to use her brother's name and the word 'energetic' in the same sentence.

Lucas shrugged. "Ah'm just hungry," he said before going back to his food.

"Lucas, slow down! Yer goin' to choke on somethin'!" Marguerite said, though Lucas ignored her.

"You seem to be in a good mood all of a sudden. Mind sharin' what's goin' on with ya, son?" Jack asked with a raised brow.

Lucas had taken a moment to slow down to look around him—all eyes were on him, awaiting an answer. Lucas shifted nervously in his seat, narrowing his eyes defensively at his family; he wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

"Jesus, nothin' special's goin' on. Stop starin' at me, will ya?" Lucas said, throwing his head back in annoyance.

Zoe snorted. "Who's willin' to bet that it's got somethin' to do with (Y/N)? There ain't anythin' besides tech and that woman that can make Lucas lighten the hell up," she said.

"Not fuckin' true!" Lucas said in a raised tone, glaring at his sister.

There was a nasally sigh that came from Jack, sounding exhausted with his children's behaviours towards each other. At that, Marguerite spoke up, wanting to calm the situation; she knew by Lucas' tone that Zoe had hit home.

"Zoe, stop pickin' on yer brother—leave him be!" She lightly scolded Zoe before turning to Lucas, "And Lucas, there is no need to be so hostile. Now, this is about (Y/N)? Oh, ah'm sure ya miss her a lot, don't you?" She said with a warm smile.

Lucas averted his gaze, pursing his lips. "Ah mean… ah guess," he managed.

Oh God—he felt so awkward talking about his romantic feelings to his family, even if it was as simple as saying that he missed his girlfriend.

"If ah'm bein' honest, ah miss her too," Marguerite said, "She's such a sweetheart—I just adore having her around!"

Jack nodded, humming in agreement. "Well-mannered… and patient too. Cute thing, really," he added.

Lucas raised a brow at his father. How had this turned into a 'let's gush about Lucas' girlfriend' session? 

Zoe piped up. "Honestly? She should just move in with us already."

Everybody fell silent as they stared at Zoe; Lucas was visibly becoming more and more confused as the seconds ticked.

"What? Ah'm sure that nobody's got any objections. Ah know that ah sure as hell don't," Zoe said.

Marguerite's smile widened as she processed the idea of having you permanently around. 

Lucas snapped out of his stupor, shaking his head. "H-Hey now—hold on. Ah ain't sayin' that ah don't want her 'ere, but she might not wanna," he said.

"Oh, Lucas, that's nonsense," Marguerite cooed at Lucas' subtle insecurity, "Jack, what do ya reckon? Wouldn't it be wonderful fer (Y/N) to live here?"

Lucas looked over to his father, harbouring a baffled look when his old man let out a hearty chuckle.

"What do ah reckon? Well, ah'd say 'welcome to the family, (Y/N)'!" He said in a tone filled with pure joy.

Jack then turned to Lucas, a serious look on his face. "Son… you outta marry that girl." 

Much to his dismay, Lucas felt his face heat up at his old man's words. He was beyond flustered, not having expected such a conversation to take place at breakfast.

Lucas bit his lip. Marriage, huh? (Y/N) Baker— _his_ wife, his family. The thought was rather appealing to Lucas. It would be a union that would showcase the ultimate dedication and love that the two of you had for one another—just you and him forever.

Maybe someday, Lucas would have the balls to propose to you.

Lucas wordlessly nodded to his father, although it was barely noticeable. Still, his father grinned at him, seemingly proud.

Clearing his throat, Lucas spoke up. "Okay, uh, ah'll ask her if she wants to move in. Ah'm s'posed to video chat with her after breakfast," he said, sounding slightly awkward.

Lucas' embarrassment only grew when his family let out little cheers of joy and excitement. He shook his head, speeding through the rest of his breakfast. He didn't bother picking up his dishes, grabbing his phone and rushing up to his bedroom.

Finally —some goddamn peace.

Lucas locked his door upon entering, not wanting to be bothered. He sat down at his desk, turning on his computer. As it booted on, he sent you a quick text. _"I'm done. Calling you on Skype in a minute."_

Thankfully, Lucas knew for a fact that you had a good quality camera and internet connection, just like he did, so the call shouldn't sputter or time out. Skype's overall quality was better than Messenger, so he'd rather call you with that.

Opening up the application, Lucas tested his camera to make sure everything was working fine. He scrunched his nose as he took in his physique. You wanted to 'see his cute lil' face'? What cute face? Oh well—he wouldn't complain, even if he didn't see how the hell you saw him as attractive.

He laid back in his chair as he finally called you. In a few seconds, you had picked up; you were sitting on a large, fluffy bed, and you were lovely as always, wearing a simple outfit of a tank top and yoga pants, which Lucas had to say, hugged your figure to perfection. 

You shot him a sweet grin as you waved at him enthusiastically. "Salut bébé!" You said.

"Hey baby yerself," Lucas said with a playful smirk, "Aren'tcha a purrty sight?" He purred.

You chuckled, shaking your head. "Well, aren’t you in a flirty mood? You must miss me a lot,” you teased.

"Yeeeah, ah do. Been kinda borin' without you around, babygirl," he said.

“Aw, Lucas, I'll be back in seven days," you said with a soft smile.

"Hope ya didn't get too comfy livin' the fancy lifestyle over there; yer gonna get one hell of a wake-up-call when yer back in hillbilly country," he joked.

"Pff. I'm not that much of a fancy girl in the first place. Just look at my apartment, for crying out loud! I mean—" you grabbed your laptop so that you could show Lucas the bedroom in which you were staying, "The _guest_ bedroom is bigger than my apartment!"

You weren't kidding—the guest room was extremely spacious, having a large, fluffy king-sized bed, a 48-inch flat-screen television suspended to the wall, a damn mini-bar, and a comfy-looking reading nook that was pressed against large windows that overlooked your father's backyard where his pool and hot tub were.

"God damn. Yer daddy's got dough, don't he?" He said.

You set your laptop back down. "Just a bit."

'Just a bit' was an understatement. Your father owned a famous brand of clothing in France, giving him the opportunity to live a very luxurious lifestyle in a gorgeous, modernistic mansion in Normandy. It was a great experience for sure, but you still preferred the quiet, simplistic life you had in Dulvey. 

"So, ya weren't in the mood to go out tonight?" Lucas asked.

"It's not that I don't want to go out. It's just that I prefer spending a bit of alone time with you, even if we're at a distance," you said.

"Aren't ah one lucky bastard? Choosing me over hangin' in France? Ah'll be damned," Lucas said with a small smirk.

Oh, how you missed that little smirk of his—everything about him, for that matter. You were absolutely ecstatic to be back in your birth country, hanging with family that you loved dearly but didn't see as often as you wished, but you did miss Lucas and the rest of the Bakers tremendously.

There hadn't been one night where you didn't wish that he'd be lying with you. Why have such a large bed if you couldn't share it with your beloved? While your days have been an absolute blast, you felt that your nights were much too lonely.

"France is great, but I'd still pick you in a heartbeat—duh!" You said, "I figured that I'd let my dad and his wife enjoy a date night. Heck, they've been gone since three, and they'll be back by nine… it's only five right now! I get the house and pool to myself for a few hours, so that's swell."

Lucas chuckled, smirk widening. "Really now? How have ya been entertainin' yerself while they've been gone?"

You blushed at Lucas' dirty implications, especially since you knew that they weren't false at all. You couldn't help it—sometimes, when Lucas popped into your mind, your thoughts ventured into more erotic territories, leaving you hot, bothered, and quite frustrated that you didn't have your man to help take care of you.

"Hm? What's that blush fer now?" Lucas teased, and you wanted nothing more than to wipe that shit-eating smirk off his face.

You huffed, narrowing your eyes into a glare, which only amused him more.

"Aw, c'mon now—don't be like that!" He laughed, "Ah'm just teasin' ya… kinda."

"Lucas!"

"Okay, okay—ah'll stop… fer now!" He said with a smirk.

"You are impossible," you chuckled, shaking your head.

"Maybe… but ya love me," he said.

You hummed. "Yes, I love you very much, you dork."

You couldn't help but grin in a dorky manner. The playful banter between you and Lucas was pleasant, and it was much-needed, you realized. Sure, you'd text him via Messenger whenever you could, but to finally have a moment to sit down to talk and see him was even better, and it just made you all the more excited to see him in person again.

"You know, I really wish you were here," you said softly.

"Me too, babygirl. Next time, maybe ah could come along witcha," he suggested.

You raised a brow. "I didn't know you were into travelling."

He shrugged. "Nah, not really. But ah'd probably enjoy it more if it'd be just witcha instead o' my parents an' sis."

You smiled at that, finding the idea of travelling alone with Lucas to be very appealing. Though you wouldn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do; you knew that he was practically a hermit and enjoyed being one.

"I'd definitely like that," you said, "You let me know whenever you just want to get away from everything. Just the two of us."

He nodded with a small smile, though he soon glanced away from the camera, biting his lip as he remembered the conversation that took place at breakfast.

Should he just ask you right now if you'd like to move in? Or would it be more appropriate to ask you this sort of thing in person? Lucas wasn't quite sure what the norm was.

You immediately took notice of Lucas' sudden mood change. "Honey? Is everything okay?" You asked.

"Huh?" He said, snapping out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah, surry—ah was just, uh," he cleared his throat, "Have ya ever thought 'bout us, ya know, livin' together?" 

Fuck it—might as well just go for it, Lucas thought.

You most certainly weren't expecting such a question out of Lucas—it kind of stunned you into silence for a few seconds, though you soon regained your composure, not wanting to make Lucas wait for an answer.

"Well, yeah—of course I have! I mean, we've been together for four years now—almost five. It's crossed my mind a lot," you said with a grin, thoroughly curious as to where this was going.

"Sooo, the thing is… me an' mah family were talkin' earlier. Annnnd to get to the point—how would ya like to, ya know, move in with me?" He asked as his eyes darted in all directions, avoiding the camera.

Okay—that was a piss-poor speech, Lucas thought. At least he managed to put it out there, he supposed.

Your eyes widened. "Wait… you're serious?" 

"Ayup," he said, growing visibly nervous.

"And… you're absolutely sure that this would be alright with your parents?" You asked incredulously.

Lucas threw his head back, laughing as if you had said something ridiculous. "Darlin', they were bouncin' in their seats at the thought of ya livin' with us."

You were absolutely speechless; you had definitely not expected for Lucas to ever ask you to move in. You were sure that you would have been the one to take that step, but you were proven wrong. In fact, you would have asked him a long time ago should you have had a bigger living space.

But hell, you were beyond happy. Lucas being your long-time lover, you were more than contempt at the thought of sharing your life with him. And the Bakers were like a second family to you—you loved sharing a beer and silly jokes with Jack, Marguerite was such a sweetheart who you could always talk to about anything, and you loved sharing recipes with her, and Zoe was such a chill and loyal friend to have; girls' nights out with her were always fun.

And you were getting lonely, living alone with your beloved snake in that cramped apartment, hence why you were almost always at the Bakers' place.

"I'd love to, Lucas," you said, smiling warmly.

Lucas practically deflated, visibly relaxing at your answer. "That's… that's good. Reeeal good."

"Slinky's invited, right?" You asked, challenging him to say no.

"Don't look at me like that—'course she is. Ah'd be a dumbass if ah tried to separate y'all," Lucas chuckled.

You let out a small cheer, clasping your hands together as you practically bounced on the bed. "Yay! This is so exciting!" You softly squealed, "Dad's gonna be so happy! He's been asking how we've been doing as a couple and all that."

Your old man—Lucas actually kinda liked him. Sure, he was the complete polar opposite of Lucas—a flashy and elegant man who was also outgoing and dynamic. Still, your father had accepted Lucas with open arms the moment you had introduced him as your boyfriend.

Lucas remembered how much of a gross, sweaty ball of nerves he was when he had met your father in person for the first time; It was during one of his annual trips to the States that you had dragged Lucas to meet him. Lucas was sure that he would get some form of snide remark or look of disapproval like he was so used to getting, but it was all the contrary.

Your father had looked Lucas dead in the eye and told him with a heavy French accent filled with utmost sincerity: _"Lucas, I've heard nothing but good things about you from (Y/N), so have no worries. I'd ask you to take good care of her, but I don't think I have to. You're obviously already doing it. Just by the way she looks at you—it's like you're a sacred, precious treasure to her. You two will go far together."_

Lucas was floored for a month straight after having received that kind of speech from your father.

"Speakin' o' which—have ya done anythin' else interestin' with yer dad the last few days?" He asked, knowing how much you liked to talk about the things you did abroad.

"Oh, actually, we've been a bit more on the relaxing side lately," you said, "Two days ago, the three of us decided to go flop on the beach since it was pretty damn hot."

"Wait-wait-wait," he said, raising a brow and leaning forward, "Is it true what they say 'bout beaches in France?"

You rolled your eyes as you chuckled, immediately knowing what he was referring to.

"Yes, Lucas, on most beaches, women _can_ whip their tops off. It doesn't really happen as often as people think, though," you said.

"So? Did ya do it?" He asked.

"What?! No! Okay, first of all, my dad was there, and also, I'm not exactly willing to just show off my boobs to a bunch of strangers, you know?" You shrieked with a heavy blush forming.

"Good, good—ah wouldn't want sum old perv eye-fuckin' mah babygirl," he paused, smirking, "Not that ah'd blame 'im," he said in a low tone.

You couldn't help but bite your lip at Lucas' tone; there were shockwaves that coursed through your veins, sending shivers down your spine.

"Believe me—if some old perv tried to look at me wrong, my father would be having a word with him," you said.

"What's he gon' do? Hit him with a baguette?" Lucas said with a chuckle.

You laughed at Lucas' horrible attempt at pronouncing the word 'baguette' with a French accent. Lucas was never able to properly speak French. He could try, but he often messed up and slurred the words because of his heavy southern accent. He wasn't very linguistically flexible, but he had picked up a lot of words and phrases from you, so he could understand quite a bit.

"Yes. Here, in France, we resolve conflicts by having sword fights with loaves of bread," you said, shaking your head at Lucas' silliness.

"Sounds like a fuckin' riot, if ya ask me," Lucas said, making you chuckle.

As your laughter died down, you bit your lip as an idea popped into your mind—it was something you had thought about before Lucas even called you. 

You glanced at the side of the room, looking at the various shopping bags that laid on the vanity from your little downtown escapade with your step-mother yesterday. She had been so sweet to you, insisting on spoiling you rotten and paying for whatever you wanted. You had been a little reluctant, but you eventually caved in under her persistence.

One particular boutique the two of you had gone to was a lingerie store, and boy did you pick out some steamy outfits to surprise Lucas for when you came back home.

Maybe you could surprise him right now? Who said you had to wait? You could put on a show for him, perhaps even break out some of the toys you brought along to keep you company while you were away.

Lucas tilted his head. "Whatcha thinkin' about? Yer bitin' yer lip a lot there, babygirl," he smirked.

You smiled mischievously, deciding on going through with your plan. "Well, it's just that I've got a lil' surprise for you, and I really, _really_ want to show you what it is."

"Really now? Whatcha got fer me?" He asked curiously.

"Give me a minute—I'll go get it!" You said, hopping off your bed to go rummage through your bags.

You stripped naked to slip on a black, lacy outfit. The bra was sheer lace with two extra straps that cupped the outline of your breasts with a v shape, and they were tied to the regular straps with little bows. You had a matching garter belt with little heart-shaped cutouts on each side, along with garter straps that clipped onto thigh-high stockings. You also had a matching, lacy black thong. 

Oh yeah—Lucas was going to love this, you thought as you gave yourself a look over in the mirror; the outfit left very little to the imagination, and it hugged your body perfectly. Before heading back to your bed, you opened up the bottom drawer of the vanity, grabbing your dildo—just in case Lucas agreed to take things a little further than just gawking at you in lingerie. 

"Alright! I got it!" You called out.

You set your dildo behind your laptop before crawling onto the bed and back into the camera's view. Sitting on your knees, you smiled 'innocently' as if nothing was going on.

When Lucas saw you, his reaction was immediate; his eyes widened as his eyebrows shot upwards, and you saw his face progressively turning a deep shade of red. He licked his lips as he slowly took in every single inch of your body. God—the way he was looking at you made you bite your lip and shift in your seat.

"So?" You said, slowly and teasingly gliding your hands along the curves of your breasts all the way down to your hips.

" _God damn_!" He said in a husky tone, "Ya got that fer me? Darlin', yer spoilin' me here."

"I thought I might give you a little treat," you said with a small giggle. 

You leaned forward a bit, using your arms to press your breasts together in the slightest. Lucas had a good view of your cleavage, and he had no shame in openly gawking.

"Hm… lucky me. Turn around fer me, will ya?" He asked, making a little hand gesture.

You did just that, giving your boyfriend a view of your rear. You still sat on your knees, though you did spread your legs a little bit as if you were straddling someone. You ran your hands along the soft flesh of your ass, squeezing it.

You looked back at the camera with a smirk as you heard Lucas let out a low, husky hum of approval. Taking things a little further, you got on all fours, leaning down on your arms to give him an even better view of your ass and barely clothed pussy; you knew just how much he loved it when you bent over for him.

Lucas let out a whoosh of air, leaning forward in his chair as if to get a better look. "Shiiit—now yer just teasin' me."

You giggled, turning back to face him. "So? You like it?"

"Oh yeah—definitely," he said before looking down at his lap, "It's a _hard_ fuckin' yes fer me," he said, licking his lips.

You squirmed in your seat as you watched his tongue slowly gliding across his lips, making him smirk as he saw how much the simple action was seducing you.

"What's goin' on in that head o' yers?" Lucas asked, though the shit-eating smirk he sported told you that he already knew what you were thinking about.

"Nothing…" you said, but the blush on your face betrayed you.

"Ah ain't buyin' that," he laughed, "Does it got anythin' to do with mah face between yer legs, hmm?" He teased.

You could just picture it—there was nothing hotter than having Lucas lavishing your pussy. You loved to watch him passionately eating you out like you were a five-star meal and _enjoying_ it as well. He had a skilled fucking tongue, and he knew how to make you cum with it over and over again.

Lucas chuckled when you looked at him with glossy, lustful eyes. "Yeah, that's what yer thinkin' about. Well, how 'bout this—when ya come back home, you wear that purrty thang ya got there, sit on my face and let me tongue-fuck ya?"

Those words went straight to your cunt, and you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. The imagery he was giving you was hot beyond words—he would practically be suffocating himself with your pussy, gripping your hips and helping you grind on his mouth as he ravished you.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Can't wait," you said.

He eyed your breasts, feeling his dick twitch underneath his clothing as he could see your nipples through the very thin fabric. God—you looked so fucking delicious, and it made him all the more frustrated that you weren't right next to him. Lucas pulled at the collar of his hoodie, feeling as though he was searing hot, which you noticed.

"How are you feeling?" You asked.

"Pretty goddamn hot," he said before looking down at his lap, "And real tight in the pants."

"I'll bet," you purred.

You followed his gaze, smirking as his eyes were still glued to your breasts. You cupped your breasts, gliding your thumbs over your nipples, which were still covered by the fabric. You chuckled as Lucas' full attention was on your hands; he seemed almost envious at them for being able to touch you while he couldn't.

You reached behind, undoing the clip of your bra, though you didn't fully remove it; you let it very loosely hang in front of your chest. You heard Lucas suck in a breath at your actions, sending another shockwave of arousal throughout your body. 

Teasing him further, you lowered the straps of your bra, tugging at them every so often but remaining careful as to not remove the article. You made eye contact with him, sending him a mischievous smile; you loved how frustrated he looked.

"C'mon, now, babygirl—have a bit o' mercy on me. Just… just let it drop," he whined.

You chuckled at his needy pleading; it had always been music to your ears to hear Lucas resort to begging, considering how prideful he could be. 

Still, you complied, finally letting your bra drop. Lucas let out a low hum of approval when you cupped your breasts, softly squeezing them. 

His fingers twitched—God, he wished that he could touch you. Lucas subconsciously trailed his hand along his thigh until he reached his throbbing erection, bulging through his jeans. He palmed himself, groaning as he did. Watching you, his beloved girlfriend, putting on a show for him was getting him off big time.

"Hm… mind givin' 'em perky nipples o' yers a lil' tug fer me?" He asked, thrusting his hips against his hand.

"Whatever you want, chéri," you said.

You leaned closer to the camera, giving Lucas a nice view of your plump lips as you sucked and licked your fingers, getting them nice and wet.

You leaned back, groping your chest once more. Your lubricated fingers rolled and pinched both of your nipples, tugging them every so often as per Lucas' request. You moaned softly at the feeling, and you couldn't help but imagine your boyfriend's large, calloused hands working your chest instead of yours. 

"Atta good girl," Lucas groaned.

Lucas was still fully clothed. How he didn't overheat yet, you hadn't the vaguest of ideas, but you wanted to see his gorgeous, lean chest. After all, it was only fair, seeing as you were nearly naked.

"You should shed a few layers. Come on, baby—let me see that perfect body of yours," you purred, still playing with your chest. 

"Tryin' to get me naked now, huh?" He teased, "Buuut ya've been so good to me, so ah s'pose ah can strip fer ya," he said in a seductive tone.

He got up from his chair, stepping back a little so that you could see him properly. You licked your lips as you saw the upper part of Lucas' bulge; it made your cunt twitch to see just how horny he was.

Lucas unzipped his hoodie, sliding it off his shoulders and throwing it onto the floor of his bedroom. He then pulled his white t-shirt over his head, leaving himself bare-chested for you.

He was so fucking gorgeous, you thought as you watched him trail his hand down his stomach. Lucas had always been a lean guy, but you didn't mind—his skin was so soft to the touch, and it was nicer to cuddle than some brick wall of muscles. Besides, he wasn't completely without _any_ muscle. He had just the right amount on his arms from helping Jack with fieldwork, giving his biceps some attractive outlines. 

But the most delicious aspect of him had to be those faint V-lines, and Lucas knew just how much you loved them. That's why he took great pleasure in slowly pulling his jeans down to show those babies off and a small portion of his pelvis as well.

It was his turn to be a total tease.

He sat back down, giving you a smirk as he saw just how hot and bothered he had gotten you.

"You seem to be enjoyin' the sights," he said.

"Can you blame me?" You said.

You squeezed your thighs together as the sizzling heat between your legs was becoming unbearable. You fiddled with the band of your thong, wanting nothing more than to throw it off and play with your pussy.

Of course, that didn't escape Lucas' notice. "How wet are ya, babygirl?" He asked.

You made eye contact with him, making his breath hitch as he saw the lust in them. "Very, _very_ wet," you said.

"You wanna—" he paused to swallow a thick ball of saliva, "Wanna show me? C'mon—show yer baby that purrty pussy."

You smirked and nodded as you started to slip your underwear off. Sitting back down, you lifted your legs to slide your thong off, kicking it off. You were now only wearing your stockings and garter belt. 

"C'mon, c'mon! Spread yer legs fer me," Lucas pleaded.

You giggled, but you did as he asked, spreading your legs nice and wide to show him just how excited you were. You trailed your fingers along your outer labia before spreading your lips open. Your slick was leaking onto your fingers.

" _God damn_! You are just drippin', aren'tcha?" He said.

You couldn't help yourself when you brushed your fingers against your clit, rubbing slow, teasing circles around your sensitive bud. You threw your head back as you moaned softly at the feeling. Having Lucas watch you play with yourself was driving you insane.

Lucas swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing as he watched you getting off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to look at—your hand or your pretty, pleasure-filled face. He found his gaze constantly switching its focus.

"Ain't that a fuckin' sight?" He groaned.

You trailed your fingers lower, dipping three of them inside your pussy. You moaned as you thrust them against your most sensitive spot.

Lucas found himself fiddling with his belt, undoing it with shaky hands. His cock was throbbing, begging to be free from its constriction and receive a bit of attention. Lucas was leaking with so much pre-cum that it was staining his _jeans_ with a goddamn wet spot.

You removed your fingers, and Lucas could see them dripping with your lube. God—he wanted to slurp that right off your fingers. And you knew it—you knew damn well that he loved to taste you, which is why you smirked at him, looked him dead in the eye and slowly and seductively licked your fingers clean, tasting your own pussy. You had the audacity to moan when you did so, nearly making him cream his pants.

"So… how's that taste?" Lucas asked in a shaky, low tone.

"Pretty sweet—just the way you like it, baby," you said.

You smirked as you reached behind your laptop, grabbing your dildo, bringing it into the camera's view. Lucas' eyes widened when he saw your little toy, and you could just see the excited gleam in them.

"I know, I know—it can't compare to you, but it's better than nothing, right?" You chuckled, "What do you say? Would you like me to use it?"

"Would ah?" He chuckled, shaking his head, "Not gon' lie—thinkin' of ya fuckin' yerself with that thang is makin' me goddamn hot," he said, chest heaving.

"That's a yes?" You asked.

He hummed in approval. "Oh, yes. Buuuut—" he said, positioning his camera and himself so that you could see both his face and the lower portion of his body; his erection and undid belt were now fully visible to you, "Only if ah get to join ya."

You bit your lip as you nodded, watching as Lucas undid the fly and button of his jeans. He wasted no time in sliding both his pants and boxers down, groaning in relief as his large, throbbing cock was finally freed from its confinement, hitting his stomach and leaving behind a small splotch of pre-cum.

Your mouth watered at the sight of Lucas' dick. You weren't kidding when you said that your toy couldn't compare to him—while your toy was a good six inches, Lucas packed a girthy log that had three inches more than your toy. Shit—you wanted to impale yourself on that thing.

You brought your toy to your mouth, slowly dragging your tongue from the base all the way to the tip, maintaining eye contact with Lucas all the while.

Lucas groaned at the sight, spreading his legs in the slightest to get comfortable as both his hands wrapped around his shaft. He slowly pumped his cock as you took the toy in its entirety into your mouth, sucking on it.

"Can't believe how fuckin' jealous of a silicone dick ah am," Lucas said, wishing that he was in that toy's place.

You had always been so good at sucking the cum right out of him, but his favourite thing was the way you could always confidently maintain eye contact with him as you practically choked on his length. Those glossy, doe-like eyes of yours would always get him flustered.

When your toy was nicely coated with your saliva, you leaned back, comfortably resting your backside against the pillows and headboard as you spread your legs again.

You moaned as you slid the dildo through your folds, thrusting it against your clit before slowly inserting it inside of your sloppy cunt, mimicking the way Lucas would take his time in entering you to feel all of the details of your pussy. Your hips writhed as you let out a shaky moan. Finally—some much-needed relief.

Lucas bit his lip, taking in those needy moans of yours. "That's it, babygirl, that's it—nice an' slow. You get that thing nice an' deep fer me; ah know you can take it," he said.

You did just that, fully seething your toy inside of you, letting it sit still deep in your pussy for a few seconds so you could let Lucas enjoy the sight of your cunt being completely filled. You knew that he could see how your cunt was throbbing, practically sucking in your toy.

And finally, you started thrusting your toy in and out of you at a steady pace to get into the momentum—not too slow, not too fast. You threw your head back as you let out lewd little moans—it felt so good, and the feeling was made even better, knowing that Lucas was watching you, jerking his thick cock at the sight of you.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he watched you fuck yourself, trying his best to keep any shameful noises from escaping him. He found himself matching your speed as if he was the one thrusting into you. He could feel his veins pulsing against his hands, and his shaft was nice and slick from all the pre-cum dripping from his tip.

He chuckled and bit his lip as you started to grind your hips, meeting your toy halfway. Your free hand gripped at your breast, rolling your nipple every so often.

This was hot—so fucking hot. This was so much better than those annoying, crappy cam girl sites. You were _his_ babygirl, and you were putting on a show for him and him only. And the way you were looking at him made his chest swell with pride, knowing that even at a distance, he was able to turn you on so much.

"F-Fuck! Lucaaas!" You moaned as you picked up the pace.

Lucas grunted as his name fell from your lips in such a lewd tone; he'd never tire of you chanting his name like that. 

He picked up the pace as well, fucking his hands a little faster, still matching you, though his eyes widened as a familiar pressure started to build up in his balls. Shit—already? He couldn't fucking cum now, he thought, mentally chastising himself. 

It was to be expected—it just dawned on him that he hadn't masturbated in a few days, so he was nice and full with a big load of cum that needed out.

Still, he didn't want to pop like a virgin and embarrass himself, so he slowed down, applying pressure to the base of his cock to keep himself from spilling right away. The action had him growling as his legs shook; he _really_ needed to cum.

But you were making it hard for him to keep his orgasm at bay.

"God—I wish you were here," you moaned, "Your body on top of mine, just caging me in and taking control of me while you fucking _break_ me with your big cock," you said, pounding yourself with deep and strong thrusts as your own words edged you on.

"God damn," Lucas groaned, feeling his cock throb again.

So close—he had almost lost himself at the sound of your sweet voice, uttering such filthy things.

"You need to cum, Lucas? You can cum, baby. Don't hold it in for me," you said between moans.

"Ah don't—ah don't need to cum. Not fuckin' now!" He said, trying to convince himself.

Your moans became louder as you fucked yourself faster, wet noises echoing throughout the room, which you were certain that Lucas could hear. Droplets of your juices dripped out of your cunt; you were getting even wetter if that was even possible.

Lucas stroked his length faster, though not as quickly as you were; he didn't think he'd be able to handle anything faster without cumming. And even then, he was a panting, sweaty mess with beads of perspiration trailing down his chest.

"P-Play with yer clit, babygirl," he demanded.

You were more than happy to comply. You reached down, pressing your fingers against your sensitive bundle of nerves. You immediately began to stroke it, alternating between circular and lateral movements. Your moans and whines became even louder as the sensation was overwhelming your senses.

The added stimulation had your toes curling, and you could feel your clit pulse underneath your fingertips; it felt as though it was getting more and more sensitive as the seconds ticked.

You were getting close; it was getting hard to control your volume, and your chest heaved shakily with every moan. 

And Lucas? God—he couldn't fucking handle it anymore. Keeping everything in as he was, it was almost getting to be painful. Every stroke of his shaft felt way too fucking sensitive.

"Ah can't—fuck—ah can't hold it in anymore. Ah'm gonna fuckin' cum!" Lucas growled.

"I-It's okay, baby—I'm close too! Just cum for me," you panted, encouraging him to finish.

That was it for Lucas. Through clenched teeth, he let out guttural groans as he felt his balls tighten and twitch. His orgasm hit him sharply; he threw his head back, slowly pumping his shaft with one hand as a very generous amount of thick cum shot out of his cock, spilling onto his hand and stomach.

You gawked at the immense load, feeling your mouth water as your walls fluttered around your toy. It was such a delicious sight, and it was the extra boost you needed to cum earlier than expected.

Your entire body stiffened as you felt your stomach coil. "Luuucaaas!" You cried out.

"That's it, babygirl," Lucas said in a tired, husky tone, watching you with a lazy smirk as he rode out his high.

The moment you released your orgasm, you removed your toy from your cunt, so that Lucas could enjoy the sight of your cum pouring out of you. You kept your fingers on your clit, accelerating your treatment as it throbbed from the slight overstimulation you were inflicting upon yourself. You could feel your cum leaking out of you; you would have to clean the bedsheets.

"There we go—there we fuckin' go. Doesn't that look real delicious?" Lucas groaned, obviously enjoying the view.

You managed a tired giggle as you removed your hand from your clit, breathing heavily as you came down from your orgasm.

While you weren't fully paying attention, Lucas grabbed his stained boxers to clean up his hand and stomach since he didn't have any tissues or towels in reach. He didn't really care; he'd change into fresh clothing anyway.

"Wow… that was actually really fun," you said, closing your legs.

"No kiddin'. Yer gonna have to masturbate in front of me more often—ah think ah got a new kink," he chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, have you been taking care of yourself at all? That was _a lot_ of cum," you asked curiously.

"Meh… ah forgot," he said.

"How do you 'forget' to jerk off?" You said.

He pouted. "Hey, now—ah've just been keepin' myself real busy," he looked away, scratching at his stubble, "Ah've been tryin' to, uh, make time go by faster. 'Cause, ya know, ah miss ya lots."

Christ—could this man get any more adorable?

"Aw… sweetheart! Just seven more days, and I promise you that you'll get all the hugs, kisses and snuggles that you want! You'll have my full attention," you cooed.

"Good, good!" He said, genuinely smiling at you.

There was a knock at his door that pried his attention away from you.

"Lucas? Ah'm gonna be needin' yer help with the car. Meet me outside, will ya?" He heard Jack say.

"Right now?" Lucas grumbled.

"Yes, and the sooner you get yer butt outside, the sooner it'll be done. Now, c'mon," Jack said.

Lucas muttered curses under his breath as he heard his father distance himself from his door, mood instantly becoming sour as he didn't want to hang up on you.

"Mah old man's draggin' me out fer sum work," he grumbled.

You had to keep yourself from giggling at him—he looked like a grumpy, pouty child who had been told that he couldn't have a cookie. 

"Hey, it's okay—I understand. Besides, you're free to text or call me whenever you're done," you said, smiling softly.

That seemed to get him to chin up; a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yeah… ah will."

"Surry to cut this short—ah've gotta get sum clothes on before he busts mah door down," he chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding," you laughed, "Well, I'll talk to you later. I love you so, so much, Lucas!" You said.

"Ah love ya too, darlin'," he said.

  
  


♡ Bonus Scene ♡

Lucas tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed and fingers twitching as he and his family waited for you amongst the bustling crowd of the airport. His eyes darted in all directions as he scouted the crowd for you. Lucas had texted you that he and his family would be waiting for you at the area where passengers would pick up their luggage.

It was way early in the morning—a little earlier than the time the Bakers got up, but this was one of the rare occasions that Lucas didn't whine about getting out of bed. He was too goddamn excited to see you. Besides, you'd be hella jet-lagged and probably in need of a nap, and Lucas figured he could lie in bed with you to get some rest. He knew damn well that his family wouldn't have the heart to get in his way this particular day; they'd leave the two of you alone.

Lucas furrowed his brows, grumbling as he looked behind him to shoot a glare at his sister. She was snickering and snorting behind her hand, finding great amusement in Lucas' evident excitement, which was a rare display.

"Ya done?" He snarled at her.

"Ya know, ah never thought the day would come that ah'd actually think that my older brother was bein' real adorable," she teased.

"Whatever…" he muttered.

He fished his phone out of his pockets, checking the time. Your plane had landed already, so what was taking you so long? Or was it him that was being ridiculously impatient?

Margurite, sensing her son's anxiety, stepped up. "Lucas, don't worry so much! Give her some time—the airport's big. She'll be here any moment."

And just barely a minute later, Lucas and his family all heard a very familiar feminine voice calling out to him.

"Lucas!" 

He couldn't help but grin, and as he looked off to the side, he saw you running up to him. Lucas barely had time to react as you lunged yourself at him, jumping into his arms as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He was thankful that he was much stronger than he looked as he did get knocked back a few steps. Still, he wrapped his arms tightly around you, practically squishing you against his chest.

"Christ, woman," he chuckled as you let your legs down, though you were still hugging him. 

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like PDA, but I can't help it—I'm _so_ happy to see you," you giggled as you nuzzled his chest, taking in his scent that you had missed dearly.

"Aw, to hell with it. Ah'm fuckin' happy to see ya too, babygirl," he said, resting his cheek on top of your head.

He ignored the fact that his parents were cooing at your heartwarming reunion. And he was pretty fucking sure that Zoe was filming the two of you, but he didn't pay her any mind. Right now, all he cared about was protectively hugging your smaller frame against him.

You pulled your head away from his chest so that you could look up at him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled Lucas down for a much-needed kiss, which he was all too eager to return.

You giggled as you pulled away from his lips; you had the cutest blush on your cheeks, Lucas thought.

You pulled away from Lucas so that you could greet the rest of his family, and Marguerite was the first to wrap her arms around you in a warm, motherly embrace.

"Welcome back, dear! Did ya have fun?" She asked.

"Oh, I had an amazing time! But it's good to be back home… I missed you all so much!" You said

"We did too, especially Lucas. Why, he was countin' the days before yer return,' she teased.

"Ma!" Lucas groaned.

Jack stepped in, ruffling your hair affectionately. "We're all mighty happy to have ya back."

Zoe playfully jabbed you with her elbow. "Yeah, especially now that yer gonna be livin' with us full time now. When's that happenin' by the way? Ah'm purrty excited to have another girl around."

"Well, I'll have to give a heads up to my landlord first, and that might take a little while," you said.

"Well, yer welcome to stay with us in the meantime anyways. Yer part of the family now," Jack said.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best… that cramped apartment is way too lonely," you said.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at his family, feeling a hint of jealousy well up in his chest as they were stealing all of your attention.

He intertwined his fingers with yours, pulling you towards him. "Hey, c'mon—let's go grab yer luggage."

His family laughed as they watched him pull you away, knowing fully that he wanted to be alone with you.

"Jealous, Lucas?" You teased.

"Hm? Me? Nah," he lied. Fuck—you knew him too well.

"Of course you aren't. Don't worry, I promised you all of my attention, and you're going to get it," you said.

"Ah told mah family to leave us alone fer the day, so we'll be at fuckin' peace," Lucas said.

You squealed a cute and soft cheer, making Lucas chuckle and wrap his arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him. He pressed a kiss to your head.

As he held you, Lucas thought about the little velvet box he had hidden in his bedroom, right in the locked drawer of his computer desk.

His old man had helped him pick out a ring after he had rather timidly confronted Jack about wanting to marry you, needing advice. 

Lucas still wasn't sure how, where and when he'd propose. He wanted to do it soon, but he didn't know what to say, and if he did, he was sure that he'd end up stumbling over his words like the uncharismatic guy he was. Still, he had a feeling that you would be okay with any kind of proposal, and you would most likely be more charmed by something simple than some big splash.

But, one thing that he was confident of was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

**Author's Note:**

> The next Lucas Baker story will have some soft sex filled with lots and lots of feeling. There's gonna be some hurt and comfort, and an insecure Lucas. Lots of floof ahead! ♡
> 
> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
